Vienna
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Rath dapat tamparan dari Cesia karena kesalahpahaman terjadi dua jam sebelum kejadian tamparan itu. Seolah tidak mau kehilangan kekasih, Rath menceritakannya kepada Cesia. Apa Cesia mau menerimanya lagi? #128


_**PLAAK!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras muncul di pipi lelaki berambut hitam. Pipinya jadi memar akibat tamparan keras yang dibuat seorang perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang. Napasnya putus-putus akibat marah-marah gara-gara perlakuan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku benci kamu!"

Perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi sambil menahan tangis yang siap menghancurkan bendungan di kelopak matanya yang berwarna ungu. Pintu terbanting tertutup, membuat terkejut dua orang yang berdiri di sana seakan-akan tadi waktunya terasa berhenti.

Dilirik korban tamparan dilakukan perempuan berambut panjang itu, menghela napas panjang. "Oh, ya ampun... Rath. Sifatmu masih belum berubah juga, ya."

Berdecak kesal, pemuda dipanggil Rath membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Mengejar Cesia, nama perempuan yang menampar dirinya. Dua orang temannya tahu, kenapa Cesia seperti itu. Masalah ini bermula gara-gara kemunculan seorang gadis yang membuat Rath terpesona. Ya ampun...

**..oOo..**

**Vienna**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON KNIGHTS © MINEKO OHKAMI**

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, Miss typo, deskripsi seadanya. Italic kembali ke waktu dulu. Cerita membutuhkan 1000 words. Cerita pendek dan alur cepat langsung ke intinya.

**..oOo..**

**[****Dua jam sebelum tamparan itu terjadi…]**

_Rath yang bekerja sebagai penulis novel mendengar suara rengekan dari sebelah sana. Kedua sahabatnya, Thats dan Rune, juga ikut-ikutan merasakan suara rengekan di balik pintu sana. Mungkin di dalam benak mereka, pasti penggemar Rath yang sebagai penulis novel romantis._

"_Gyaaaa! Aku mau ketemu Rath! Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk?!"_

_Sontak Rath terperanjat melihat gadis yang bernama Kitchel sengaja memperkisruh suasana. Dirinya juga tidak mampu bergerak, karena yang dia ketahui bahwa Kitchel itu anaknya aktif banget dan susah diajak kompromi. Menurutnya, Kitchel itu harus berada di asuhan orang yang tegas dan bisa menahan kesabaran akibat ulah gadis di balik pintu sana._

"_Kamu mau ke sana?" tanya Rune menghentikan lamunan sesaat Rath. Rath menggeleng cepat tanpa suara. "Takutnya nanti dia bakalan menerjang masuk. Kaistern pasti tidak suka ini."_

"_Yang penting aku tidak mau bertemu dengan dia. Biarpun dia adalah penggemar fanatikku!" bantah Rath cepat-cepat._

_Merasakan ditatap orang disukainya, Kitchel langsung menerjang masuk. Dihantam tubuh sang penjaga pintu sedari tadi mengawasinya dan melarangnya masuk. Pintu pun terbuka, Kitchel pun melompat memeluk Rath hingga tubuhnya nyaris limbung ke belakang kalau bukan ditahan Thatz di belakangnya._

"_Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Rath!"_

_Rune semakin nelangsa melihat pucatnya Rath karena didekap erat-erat oleh makhluk mengerikan satu ini kecuali pacar Rath sendiri, Cesia. Cepat-cepat dibantunya Rath untuk melepaskan dan menjauhkan Kicthel dari tubuh lelaki penulis novel tersebut._

_Kicthel menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, cemberut. Karena dirinya pun terlepas dari pelukan Rath. "Sebal! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku 'kan mau peluk Rath bukan memakan dia!"_

"_Tetap saja kamu hampir membunuh Rath, tolol!" geram Thatz tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. "Buat apa kamu ke sini? Ini bukan saatnya wawancara!"_

"_Kenapa kamu malah yang sewot? Aku hanya mau ketemu Rath saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

_Adu tatapan garang benar-benar terjadi di gedung ini hingga pemiliknya pun turun langsung untuk melerai aduan itu. Seorang lelaki berambut putih perak menghadang mereka di tengah-tengah. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, membuat Kitchel takjub dan terpana dibuatnya._

"_Kalian ini, apa-apan? Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kaistern melerai pertengkaran ini yang saling beradu pandangan tajam. Karena tidak menyadari bahaya, Kaistern pun dipeluk erat-erat sama Kitchel. "Awww…," Kaistern pun terjatuh karena ditindih Kicthel._

_Ketiganya tercengang melihatnya. Buru-buru menarik tubuh Kitchel menjauh dari tubuh Kaistern. Rath juga membantu Kaistern untuk bangun. Kitchel berada di pegangan Thatz dan Rune, berontak minta dilepaskan. Suaranya nyaring bikin kuping rusak. Tidak mampu meredam hysteria gadis itu. Tetapi suara nan lembut menghentikan pemberontakan Kitchel._

"_Ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Kitchel?"_

_Rath mengangkat kepalanya melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan teman-temannya. Semuanya tertegun. Tidak menyadari bahwa Kitchel melepaskan diri dari pegangan Thatz dan Rune. Gadis itu tersenyum._

"_Maafkan anak ini. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat. Dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Rath di sini, seorang penulis novel yang handal."_

_Rath jadi salah tingkah. Digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ak-aku bukan penulis novel yang handal. Aku orang biasa saja."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_I-iya."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum melihat kegugupan Rath. Semuanya berubah jadi seperti bunga-bunga di ladang karena ada bidadari telah muncul di tengahnya, menghentikan pertikaian tadi menegangkan dan menguras banyak emosi._

_Sesungguhnya Rath tidak tahu kalau seorang gadis berambut sama melihat pria dicintainya jadi salah tingkah karena gadis belum dikenalnya. Hatinya jadi panas dingin. Sepuluh jarinya mengepal erat. Bibirnya terkatup keras sampai berwarna putih. Kedua matanya memancarkan sorot kecemburuan, kemarahan, keirian, kegusaran dan mungkin bisa jadi patah hati._

_Gadis itu dan Kitchel meminta pamit karena harus buru-buru pergi. Mereka berdua keluar tanpa menyadari ada Cesia di sana. Buru-buru juga ditinggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan menghadang Rath dan hingga akhirnya tamparan itu pun terjadi._

**[End Flashback]**

.

.

.

.

"Cesia! Tunggu!"

Rath cepat meraih tangan Cesia hingga tubuh gadis itu jatuh tertubruk ke dadanya yang bidang. Dipeluk tubuh Cesia dan mengacuhkan pandangan banyak orang yang berjalan kaki. Napas Cesia terengah-engah akibat menahan kemarahan yang bergejolak di dadanya, sedangkan Rath terengah-engah akibat berlarian mengejar gadisnya.

"Kamu itu salah paham."

Kontan Cesia berbalik menghadap Rath. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Salah paham apa? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sendiri betapa terpesonanya kamu dengan dia!"

Kedua mata Rath terbelalak lebar, tertawa geli. Cesia jadi cemberut, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kenapa kamu tertawa, Rath?"

"Habisnya kamu lucu sekali. Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu cemburu hanya karena gadis tidak dikenal." Diraih kedua tangan Cesia, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Hei, dia itu sudah punya suami. Tadi aku mendengarnya kalau dia ingin menjemput suaminya di bandara, makanya dia buru-buru."

"Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh!" hardik Cesia memalingkan muka, karena sudah selesai masa salah pahamnya. Jelas itu tidak benar terjadi bahwa Rath terpesona pada gadis yang sudah menikah.

"Tadi kamu cemburu." Rath tersenyum tipis. Direngkuhnya Cesia ke pelukan. "Yang aku inginkan hanya kamu. Bukan yang lain. Selama kamu ada di sisiku, aku tidak mungkin berpaling ke perempuan lain."

"Bodoh."

Rath tertawa terbahak-bahak. Didekap terus tubuh Cesia ke tubuhnya sampai Cesia membalasnya dengan senyuman lucu. Rath mengetahuinya, Cesia memaafkannya meski tamparan tadi bikin dia lebih baik tobat daripada kena dua kali. Dia tidak mau membiarkan Cesia meninggalkannya hanya karena sepele. Berkat penjelasan ini, bukannya semuanya baik-baik saja?

Sungguh indahnya cinta pertama.

**-The End-**

**A/N: **Kereeen! Saya juga tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Hahaha!

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 Februari 2014


End file.
